


Kagehina Things

by Kazumesato_hq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tobio - Freeform, shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumesato_hq/pseuds/Kazumesato_hq
Summary: its simple kagehina things:))
Relationships: All The Other Haikyuu Ships - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kagehina Fics





	1. The relationship game?

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any 18+ photos, just know that you. have. been. warned. have a good time:D

"Hey!, HInata!" Yachi called, "Nishinoya wants to speak to you!!", she waved her phone in the air. Hinata quickly ran over towards yachi excited, i mean who would be. Nishinoya graduated last year and he had collage classes to take, so he couldn't really visit. "HEY Noya senpai!!", hinata was cheerful to see noya, since he haven't seen him in who knows how long. "Hey shou, your still enthusiastic as always, so how's your last year going so far?", he questioned out of curiosity, "Its going pretty good, kageyama took me on a date yesterday so i'm very pumped for today!!", bouncing around, punching the air while laughing. "Ohh~~, about you and kageyama there's something i recommend you and him do", hinata stopped jumping around now looking at the phone, "Ah?, what is it noya-san?" hinata questioned, tilting his head to the right in a curious motion, "well its this game, that tanaka and ennoshita played, and they said it helped out with there relationship more, and helped them know each other more". Hinata always wanted to know more about kageyama even tho he already know most stuff about kageyama, he wanted to know kageyama like the palm of his hand. "What's this game called?" he quickly replied. "I'll send you the download link, also tell kageyama i said hi" nishinoya continued, "Oh, and make sure you do every single dare or truth it says, you don/t want to cheat", hinata confusily nodded his head, running of waving at the phone before shifting his attention to kageyama so he can get more tosses.

Hinata and Kageyama where on there way to kageyama's house, since it was the weekend they decided to spend it together, and hinata didn't feel like getting his cheek bones squeezed by his touchy grandma that week. "race ya there", he claimed as he positioned himself, "Oh your so on", kageyama agreed. 3 2 1 GO!!, The count down ended, and both hinata and kageyama ran towards kageyama's house full speak, keep the wind of the feet of past byers.

As both hinata and kageyama finally reached kageyama's house, they huffed to catch there breath. "i-it was a-a tie, we-we both win, this time", he struggled to get out. "Yea sure", kageyama replied catching his breath and walking up the door and unlocking it. "Tadaima Kaerimashita!", kageyama yelled in a inside voice, " “Ojama shimasu!", he said right after kageyama. "Okaerinasai", Kageyama's mother replied, "your father is still at work, i'll call you boys when supper is prepared". Kageyama and Hinata both bowed and quietly made there way up stairs.

After a while of doing the basics like doing homework or undone assessment's, and rewatching there volleyball games to perfect there playing style, kageyama's mom called them down to eat, by the time kageyama's father was there, already sitting down. They both bowed as they sat down as well. "itadakimasu", they all say as they're hands join in front at the front of their chests.

-time skip-

After having a delicious meal. Kageyama and Hinata say, "gochisosama", and bowing as they left the table and made there way upstairs, as kageyama's mother, Hayam, say her farewells to the boys. 

"NO, The spiker is WAAYY better than the "SeTterr". I quoted, "We hit the ball like, SWAPHGHH, and like the ball hit the floor with a big, BOPHHAG", arguing back, "WELL THERE WOULDN'T BE A, sPiKeR, WITHOUT THE SETTE, DUMBASS", Kageyama said with a sharp glare at me, "Oh your right sorry bakayama", i kissed his cheek as an apology, "SH-shut up", kageyama turned to face the wall, with a light pink tent of his cheek bones.

"Ah!, i almost forgot", hinata got up, off of kageyama's lap, with made kageyama stare at him with a confused look, "what?". Hinata ruffed through his back, after a couple of seconds he found what he was looking for, his phone. "Noya-senpai said, that its this game that will help out our relationship", he said as he went to messages and clicked the link nishinoya sent, "is there something wrong with our relationship?", kageyama stated as he got up and walked towards hinata, "Nope, i just wanna know more about you", hinata said as he walked towards the bed to sit down criss-crossed. "come on", he patted the bed, the spot that was in front of him. Kageyama walked over towards the bed and sat down too, "i guess its the same thing for me."

"It seems like its some type of truth or dare game", he said as he pressed on the app. "interesting...", kageyama trailed off. The app opened and hinata had to put, his and kageyama's names in to start the game, "ah, thats cool", he said as a wheel popped up and started to swirl. "and itsss...." he trailed off, "its you, truth or dare, tobio", he showed kageyama the phone, with the wheel pointer on his name, "mmm", "truth", he continued. "it says, tobio part of hinata's body do you like the most?", hinata was curious himself. Kageyama sat there in a thinking position, "i would say your eyes but i'll chose your thighs", he stated staring at hinata thighs, "um ok, next question", he blushed a little from the sentence, "Oh its my turn", "i'll choose, truth as well". "it sayyss,... have i ever been to a strip club before" (im actually getting these from game, so yes these are random).

"No, not that i remember, but maybe later in the future", he continued, kageyama just stared at him like he was dumb and "Tch", at him, looking in a different direction. "anywayys, it sayysss". "your up again" he smiled, "Truth or dare?", kageyama had to think a little, "Dare", he replied with a sigh, "you have to...give me kisses on the back in the shape of a number and i have to guess it", he read the dare, "thats weird can we skip?", hinata asked, "no, come here", kageyama positioned himself criss-crossed, hinata slugishly crawled over towards kageyama, sitting in front of him. Kageyama lifted up the back of hinata shirt, and kisses his back, forming the kisses in to the number 19. "done", kageyama said dropping hinata's shirt back down. Hinata scooted bach to his spot, "it has to be two numbers", he mumbled, "let me guess...16?, kageyama made the noise of a incorrect buzzer, "Then what was it?!?", "19", he smirked at hinata, who glared at him. 

HInata grabbed his phone and spent the wheel, and to hs luck it was his turn. "sit down and relax, kageyama has to blindfold you and then kiss you anywhere for 1 minute". he mumbled, blushing furiosuly know, "How about we skip this one", hinata nervously laughed, "No, no skipping", kageyama snatched the phone out of hinata's hand and read the dare and smirked. "aww is shouyou scared i'll do something bad to him" he said in a puppy dog voice, "n-No! ba- BAKAYAMA", he stuttered in frustration. Kageyama got up and went to his dresser, pulling out a black sleeping mask and walked back to the bed, now leaning on the headboard.

"come here, shouyou", he stared intensely at hinata. Hinata hesitated at first but quickly gave in. Hinata crawled over too kageyama and stopped in front of him, kageyama put the sleeping mask on hinata and started the timer. 

Kageyama first went for hinata shoulders, kissing them ever so softly. He slowly moved down to his stomach kissing his waist and abdomen, "ah~", hinata whined. Kageyama lifted up one of hinata's legs, and started to kiss all around his inter thigh, "tob-", the alarm range loudly, alerting them both that time was up. Hinata quickly pulled his leg out of kageyama's hand and look the sleeping mask of, in one swipe. "finally" hinata sighed in relief. "oohh test your flexibility, positions?", kageyama said pressing the square that says positions. "HEY gimme back my phone" hinata struggled to get his phone out of kageyama's hand in the air, "no, were gonna try positions", he protested, "positions?", hinata was confused he hadn't seen one that says 'positions'. "yea, 'positions' ", kageyama replied, "now lets see."

"how about we try 'the reverse cowgirl' ", Kageyama leaned against the headboard once again, "come here shou", he held a hand out to hinata. "i don't know this, this is going to take a bad turn", hinata hesitated, "it's only for 2 minutes then we can can go on to the next", kageyama said in a soft tone. Hinata grabbed kageyama's hand, and kageyama pulled him closer, so that now hinata was on his lap, "see its just this position, just turn the opposite way and i'll start the timer", Reassuring hinata, "like this?", hinata looked back since his back was now facing kageyama, "yea just like", kageyama started the timer, for a couple seconds they sat there, kageyama staring at hinata's structure. Kageyama grabbed hinata's waist and start to massage his hips smoothly, "H-heyy, stop that", hinata whined as kageyama continued. Kageyama slowly started to grind his hip, hinata groaned from the sudden friction.

Hinata as well started to grind, slowly starting to get turned on, "kageyama...", And to hinata's avel the timer range. Kageyama picked up the to stop the alarm. 

"fuck..", kageyama groaned grabbing hinata's hips, grinding them harder, "your adorable shouyou". "sh-shut up", he replied.

After a long and beautiful night kagehina cuddled up and feel asleep. (couldn't continue the scene because i started getting ideas for chapter two and dont want to forget them but here's the fanart, credits to the artists.


	2. Boob problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me a girl myself, i know how hard it hurts when someone elbows your boob so, imagine your boob hitting the hard wood floor... both of them.

-Hinata POV-

It was just like a normal friday, me and kageyama raced to school and today kageyama won, which is so false like she cheated and she know it. Anyways after we arrive to school and we went through it like we normally did. We get changed and attended morning practice. Things was just like how they usually are, i ask kageyama for tosses and she gives me some tosses. After morning practice we went on with our school day, after we finished all of our classes, we went to practice which will be it for today. I practiced some receives since kageyama didn't want to toss to me. We started to have a practice game, sugawara, tsukishima, nishinoya, and tanaka against me, kageyama, daichi, and asahi. We were having a normal game until tanaka spiked the ball.

The ball was about to be out but he spiked it near me so of course i went for it...but i did a diving receive, and that brings you to where i'm at right now. I was trembling on the floor face first, when i went to down to dive, i hit the floor to aggressively. "OMG, Hinata are you okay!!", sugawara ran over to me and nealt down to see if i was okay. Of course i didn't say anything, my boobs hurt so much it was unbearable. Yamaguchi ran over and helped me up, when i got up, i slowly walked over towards the bench while holding my boobs, i heard tsukishima snicker from the distance, daichi hit him in the head to shut him up. "I bet you don't even know how it feel, you cutting board", Kageyama said, shooting a glare at tsukishima, "Tch", tsukishima clicked her tongue and walked away.

"Oi boke, are you okay?", kageyama asked walking towards me, i ignored her and only focused on my aching boobs. "if they hurt so much, go to the nurse", "i can't she's out for today", i replied. "alright guys i think we did enough for today, go home and get some rest", daichi shouted. After changing out our practice uniform, me and kageyama headed to her house since it was her turn this week, "does your boobs still hurt?", I gave her a quick glare before turning my focus back to my feet. I guess she took the hint, because she didn't ask no more questions on the way there. _________ 3D Person POV "wait stay here", kageyama said before going into some kind of store. Hinata stood there patiently, after a couple of minutes kageyama finally come out, "thanks for waiting", she smiled a little, which made hinata's heart melt a little. She nodded in response. _________ Kageyama opened the door for hinata, and hinata silently walked in, taking off her shoes and coat, hanging it, before quietly walking upstairs. Kageyama quietly followed behind after taking off her shoes, and hanging her coat up as well. _________ "Shouyou", Kageyama asked as she pulled a bottle of lotion out the bag that come with the lotion. Hinata flinched because kageyama rarely called her by her first name, "what", Hinata replied, "can you come here", "why", Hinata turned her focus to kageyama, but not fully turning around. "please". Now how could she say no now, kageyama rarely says 'please'. Hinata slowly got up, out the chair and slowly walked towards the bed before stopping at the edge of the bed. Kageyama patted in between her legs, hinata slowly crawled on the bed before stopping, back facing kageyama's chest. Kageyama put her hands and hinata waist and pulled her closer so there wouldn't be any space in between them. "Can i?", Kageyama asked as her hands were at the hem of hinata's shirt. After a couple of seconds, hinata steadily nodded her yes. Kageyama pulled up shirt, and hinata put her hands up to help. Kageyama picked up the lotion and squirted some on her hands, and rubbing them together. Kageyama slowly put her hands on hinata's waist and began to rub her waist in a circling motion. Hinata flinched but relaxed shortly after. Kageyama raised her hands before returning back to her waist and continued this motion. After massaging her waist for awhile kageyama removed her hands. "Why'd you stop", Hinata whined. Kageyama raised her hands to the back of hinata's bra, she waited for approval. After a couple moments of thinking, "go ahead". Kageyama unbuttoned the bra, when the bra was unbuttoned, kageyama slowly took it off. Kageyama grabbed the lotion once again and repeated her actions. She hesitantly groped the bottom of hinata's breast, "ow", Hinata winced, "sorry i'l-", She said moving her hands away from hinata's breast which was quickly stopped by hinata's hands, "D-don't stop", Hinata stared at kageyama determinedly, Kageyama went back to what she was about to do, she slowly placed her hands on hinata's breast, in response hinata flinched and bit the bottom of her lip, tightening her grip on kageyama's rist. Kageyama began to move his fingers in a diagonal motion, "ah~", Hinata sighed, relaxing her back leaning on kageyama's chest. Kageyama continued this motion for awhile, but slowly began to rub his hand back and forth, going from hinata's breast to her armpits in a pleasurable motion. "Do they still hurt?", "a little", hinata replied in a whisper. Kageyama continued to massage hinata's breast until she heard hinata quite breathing as she slept. _________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm hungry


End file.
